


The Future of Voltron's Leader

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Disappearance, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff so Fluffy your teeth will rot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Jokes might be shit, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 30: FutureFandom: Voltron Legendary DefendersShiro keeps disappearing and finally, just for the future, Keith decides he has to do something about it.Oneshot/drabble





	The Future of Voltron's Leader

Shiro had "returned" but his friends were afraid that that was going to change pretty quickly. No one wanted that. They just wanted him to be able to stay with them and be safe. Finally, Keith for one decided that they needed to have a conversation. Enough was enough. He had to make sure of this once and for all.

"Uh, so Shiro. Important question." Keith deadpanned. "Can you stop disappearing?" 

"I dunno, can I?"

Wow, okay. "...fine.  _Will_ you stop disappearing?"

"I don't know," Shiro said again. 

Keith sighed. He was really doing this. Okay, fine. "Will you stop disappearing,  _please?"_

Shiro threw up his hands. "Keith. I genuinely have no idea if I can or not. Seriously." 

Well even if that was true or something...it made sense. Just hopefully he wouldn't just do it again. 

 


End file.
